DeathNoir
by breaktherules
Summary: In 2010, the shinigami Ryuk drops a mysterious notebook where the assassin Mireille Bouquet finds it. How will this event change her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir or Death Note. This is a Death note/Noir crossover. Therefore, it's AU. This is a plot bunny that wouldn't die so I'm just going to go with it. Spoilers for Death Note. ANY feedback is appreciated! Thanks!

**Death Noir**

May 2010-

The shinigami realm was a dark and desolate place. Now that he had returned there from the human realm, he found himself bored and eager to return. He had a taste of how interesting humans could be due to the actions of the former owner of his Death notebook – Light Yagami.

'Ah those were some fun times. Light proved to be quite the interesting little psychopath, it was too bad that I had to end his life,' Ryuk thought, missing those delicious red shiny apples and the interesting situations that his former notebook owner always seemed to get himself into.

Ryuk flicked through the pages of his death note until he came to the page where he had written Light's name. He hadn't wanted to end the man's life but he had gotten himself into a mess and Ryuk had to clean it up. The man was probably going to die from all the bullet wounds he received even if Ryuk hadn't written his name down, and the shinigami found he couldn't wait around forever in case Light survived and went to prison.

'I'm so very bored.' Ryuk thought, 'I wonder what would happen if I dropped the notebook again? Would I find another human as interesting as Light was?' Ryuk mused.

'There's only one way to find out!' the shinigami thought, as he gripped his notebook and once again took off to the human realm.

Paris, France- May 2010

Mireille Bouquet browsed the marketplace, picking up some new shoes, handbags, and books with the money she had made on her latest hit. Men stopped and stared at the shapely blonde-haired woman, wearing a red shirt and short black skirt with book heeled boots, but she didn't even give them a second glance.

The blonde woman was one of the best assassin's in the world, but led a boring and lonely life. It was a life that she had resigned herself to long ago.

Soon all that would change…

OOOoooOOO

Ryuk flew over the countryside, past the Eiffel tower and into the heart of Paris. When he saw his target, he dropped the death note and hoped that there would be more apples and a lot more excitement in his future.

OOOoooOOO

The notebook smacked the ground in front of Mireille's yellow moped. The blonde woman had been loading her shopping purchases into the small vehicle. She started as she heard the smacking sound and quickly looked over and saw a slim black book lying there.

Her curiosity piqued, she picked the black notebook up. Her eyes widened in shock at the words 'Death Note' emblazoned across the front.

'Is this some kind of a joke?' Mireille thought, her hands trembling. 'Was this a sign from someone who knew her secret? Was this some kind of a taunt?'

The blonde woman began flipping through the pages; it was filled with names, some written in English, but most written In Japanese. Some entries had specific ways for the person to die and at what time, others just had a name.

"The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die," Mireille whispered to herself, as she came to the page on how to use the notebook. 'This can't be true.'

Looking around carefully, Mireille quickly slipped the notebook into one of her shopping bags, hopped on her moped, and left the marketplace for her apartment.

OOOoooOOO

Ryuk watched in fascination. This time it seemed the new owner of his notebook was a very attractive young woman. He wondered how her life would change because of the notebook. Would she decide it was a prank and throw it away or would she use it? Would she kill because of a crazy sense of justice like Light and declare herself the Goddess of a new world? Or would she use it differently?

Ryuk laughed. He couldn't wait to find out.

To be continued…

A/N: I'm using the manga timeline for this story. Light died in January 2010 in manga, he died 2012 in anime. Noir was set in 2010 so I figured the timelines where right for a Noir/Death note crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir or Death Note. This is a crossover and therefore AU. Please review, I'd love to know what you do or do not like about this story.

Thank you to my readers who reviewed last chapter, it makes me happy and inspires me to keep on writing!

**DeathNoir**

Chapter 2-

Paris, France- May 2010

There was a full moon in the skies over Paris where a young woman stood by her apartment window and looked up at the glowing orb as though it could provide the answers to all the questions running through her head.

With a deep sigh, Mireille turned and walked over to her billiard table that she used as a desk, since her apartment was very small. Her Uncle Claude had given the table to her a few years ago. She had thought it was an odd gift since she rarely played pool and never had company over.

Lying there on the table, next to her computer was the notebook of Death as she had come to think of it. She shivered as she looked down at the black leather cover and ran her fingers over the emblazoned words – Death Note.

She had studied the book for hours, looking up the names of the dead on her computer. She had found out that most of them were convicted killers and rapists, but there also were twelve FBI agents that hadn't done anything wrong except have been unlucky enough to have their names written down in the notebook.

When she looked up the name Light Yagami, she found that he was the serial killer Kira, who killed thousands of people, mainly criminals with this notebook. She discovered that he had many followers who mourned his passing, some believed their 'God' was still alive. However, someone had written his name in the book, at first she thought maybe he had written his own name in a suicide attempt, but noticed the handwriting seemed completely different. Someone else had killed him.

Where could the notebook have come from? Why had it landed at her feet almost as if she was chosen to use it? It could make her life as an assassin much easier. But did it really kill? How could there be such a thing as a killing notebook? If it was true….

It **was **the perfect way to kill.

She wondered if it would work for her. All she needed according to the rules was to know the name and face of the person in order to kill them. She wished she knew who had murdered her father, mother, and brother all those years ago, for she would without hesitations write the names of the ones responsible down.

She looked down at her latest target's profile. He was a crooked executive who had stolen millions of dollars and information from a rival company. The owner of that rival company had ordered a hit on the man. She was supposed to carry out the assassination by tomorrow night.

Her client did not specify a certain way that he wanted his rival killed, just as long as he died. Mireille wondered how she could kill the man with the death note without letting her client know she did it without actually being there.

She knew that she had to know the person's name and their face in her mind when writing it in the notebook. She had 40 seconds to write a cause of death after writing their name and it would happen. If the cause of death was not specified that person would die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

She sighed as she looked around her small apartment rubbing her temples with her hands. She had already killed many people for money, so why was she beginning to feel guilty about thinking of using this death notebook to make her job easier? Perhaps it was because Kira had killed thousands of people and if he had not been stopped, the world could have had another Hitler on its hands.

Mireille didn't have anything to lose by using it. Her family was dead; she didn't have anybody in her life to live for. She only remained alive because she **was **going to avenge her family, her lost childhood, and innocence before she died.

OOOoooOOO

Mireille knew that her hit would be at home alone this night until eight o'clock when his wife would arrive home from work. If everything went as planned, his wife would call the police and she was positive that his death would be reported on the news that night.

Opening the notebook with a shaky hand, she came to a blank page and began to write.

_Charles Decou, will fill his bathtub with water, get undressed and pick up his plugged in hair dryer and climb into the bathtub. Once he is in the water-filled tub, he will turn the hair dryer on and drop it into the water where he will die quickly of electrocution. His wife Marie will immediately call the police, who will NOT consider her a suspect. The police will then report this death immediately to the local late night news channel. My client will believe I was the one responsible for Charles Decou's death and will pay me the fee agreed upon immediately._

Mireille put the pen down and nervously paced around her apartment for the next few hours waiting for a call from her client or until the news came on.

10:00 pm

"Tonight we have breaking news! Charles Decou, the top executive of the Formane group was found dead in his home tonight, apparently of a tragic accident. We will update you as soon as we have more information," the male presentator reported.

Mireille breathed a sigh of relief, and then it dawned on her that the notebook actually **did kill**. She looked at the notebook in disbelief, wondering how such a thing could be possible. She picked up her gun and held it; somehow, it gave her comfort to know how it worked instead of this mysterious notebook of death.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room with her and quickly turned around. There by her window, stood a 7-foot tall monster grinning at her with a gruesome smile.

"My god!" she gasped, aiming her gun at it and fired all her rounds into the terrifying creature. To her disbelief, her bullets did not hurt the monster at all. She cringed in fear as her mind desperately tried to think of an escape route.

"Now is that any way to greet your new best friend and former owner of the notebook?" the monster laughed as he walked past her and picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit she had on her kitchen table.

To be continued-

A/N- As noted last chapter, I am using Death Note's manga timeline for this crossover. Light died in January 2010 in manga and Noir is set in 2010. Please review, I especially need ideas on how Mireille could kill with the notebook.


End file.
